The “Kage” Challenge
by FairyTails13
Summary: This is a challenge set by me surrounding the idea of Kagome becoming a male demon. Please look inside if you are interested on writing a fic like that.
1. The Challenge

**The "Kage" Challenge**

Set By: FairyTails13

**What is it?**

-The Kage Challenge is a name I am giving to something I have decided to get others to do. And that is to write fics centered on Kagome becoming, or always having been a male demon with the name Kage. The species of demon is not important, as it can be made to fit into the story's plot.

The goal is to be incredibly creative in how you introduce this to your story, and how you make it work. Why Kage? Because it is Kagome without 'om' and means shadow (it sounds cool too).

Rules/Guidelines:

1. Originality is key. I realize there is only so many ways you can make Kagome a male demon, but we, the reviewers don't want to see the same thing over and over again.

2.** Must** be SLASH (Male/male relationship) as I turned Kagome into a male to satisfy my own love for gay parings and unless she is secretly a lesbian in the show, it will not be easy for her to go up to another female after being one and being attracted to males most of her life with the intend of starting something.

3. Crossovers are acceptable; if not welcomes as one of my own Kage fics is a cross over with YYH.

4. I want to know about it, as any setter of a Challenge would. For each person who takes on this challenge a chapter will be added behind this challenge with the title, author(ess), and summery of the fic that fallows this Challenge's criteria. I will give the first two examples with my two Kage fics.

5. If you do this, as a given, Kagome must be turned into a male, must be turned into a demon, and must take the name Kage.

6. Also, we are doing away with the wimpy Kagome, because I believe she is utterly stupid for going through what she did and never getting any training to defend herself. Give it any amount of years needed, but she needs to be able to hold her own in a fight, be it with her arrows, the sword, hand-to-hand combat or simply with her barriers. NO wimpy Kagome/Kage!

7. No super powered Kagome, please. Be realistic, unless she has know she is demon since birth, she will not know how to control her youkai perfectly moments after learning of it. She is also very young for a demon, so her youkai is not nearly as great as older demons who have gotten training over the curse of their life on how to control it. Strong demons work constantly all their life to keep their blood lust under check, and I believe that is what makes demons strong and dangerous, demons that can control their selves where others are lost to their lust.

8. Develop the relationship, lets not make them jump into bed at their first sign of attraction, she was a human female, so keep that in mind.

9. As for Grammar/spelling issues. There are ways to check it before posting. Get MS Word with the check, go look up Open Office or even find a beta. _Please_, don't post it right off the bat after finishing typing it. Give it an hour and go back and reread it, I guarantee you that you will find something wrong.

10. Each chapter should be at least 2,000 words long, anything shorter than that is less likely to gather attention and be over looked. Detail it, draw something out that is important to the plot, and spice up your vocabulary, anything to take it past 2,000 words.

11. No main character OC's!! If you have them, they better not get paired with Kage. They better be in the background and only be there to fill in a place no one else in the story can fill. I don't care about your character that is really you and how you force yourself upon a main character. This means: no long lost sister of Inu and Sessho or Kagome that is really you. Just don't so it.

12. Have fun and remember that writing this is a hobby, if it isn't fun, don't force yourself to write it.

13. Sex. Remember that underage people can read these fics of ours, be discrete and tasteful.

(I'll add more rules if they are needed.)

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

I am very sure there are people out there who are very against this. But learn that I don't give a rat's ass on if you hate me for starting this. This Challenge is purely to satisfy mine and other's want for something different from the rest. Something out of the ordinary is very nice. Many of us get tired of the same old 'InuYasha ruts with Kikyo and Kagome see its' fics or 'They just fell madly in love' fics. We want a change, so don't sue us for it you rapid fan girls.

If you don't want to read it, then go the hell away.

That said, please, be my guest to write your own Kage fic. (PM me if you have questions.) And if you have already, please let me know^^

~FT


	2. Black Inu

**Title:** Kage, the Black Inu Demon

**Author: **FairyTails13

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome(Kage)

**Kage's Demon Species**: Black Inu

**Summery: **When she was ten, Kagome found out that she was adopted, but what led to that was even more surprising. She finds out that she is not the little girl that she grew up believing, and she isn't even human! Her Mother has always wanted a little girl to raise as her own, and Kagome's grandfather had always wanted to help her with that dream, but didn't know how to help. That is until he found a spell that could help, and a young demon pup to use it on. He used the forbidden spell to turn the male inu demon pup into a female human child.

But with not only her demon powers, but the dormant powers of the Jewel of Four Souls, the spell could not hold the powers hidden forever. When Her grandpa found that she could easily go between the forms of Kagome the human female, and Kage(as she named the form for his dark looks) the Black Inu Demon male, he made the young child promise to never tell anyone of the secret. And she always has; only reverting to the form she was born to when in total private, at home in the future.

But her determination is crushed, after the spell is broken with the death of her grandfather.


End file.
